Certain embodiments generally relate to methods and systems for providing remote access to baggage scanned images and passenger security information on a global level.
In recent years there has been increasing interest in the use of imaging devices at airports to improve security. Today thousands of computed tomography (CT) scanners are installed at airports to scan checked baggage. The CT scanners generate data sets that are used to form images representative of each scanned bag. The data sets are currently processed by an automated image recognition system, such as for certain patterns, characteristics and the like. When the image recognition system identifies a potential threat, the images are brought to the attention of a local operator, for example, who is located at the port of origin of an airline flight.
The CT scanners, better known as explosive detection systems (EDS) are capable of producing fully 3-dimensional (3-D) images. However, the software required to view such 3-D images is complex and generally requires sophisticated local operators with expertise in 3-D rendering software tools. CT scanners are able to generate a 3-D voxel data set that represents the volume of the scanned bag. Conventionally, scanners provide 3-D images by stacking a series of closely spaced cross section images into a 3-D matrix. The 3-D image may then be viewed by a local operator/screener. The local operator at the airport terminal usually steps through two-dimensional (2-D) slices (e.g., planes) of the 3-D matrix to detect and identify potential threats within the packed bag.
Currently, existing CT based EDS are deployed at airports to detect various threats within packed bags. The suspicious bags are passed onto a human screener who examines individual CT slice images of the scanned bag. The CT slice images of alarmed bags are carefully examined by the human screener who then either accepts or redirects the bag for explosive trace detection (ETD) and/or manual unpacking for a visual inspection. This two step process allows approximately 250 bags per hour to be examined with a false-alarm rate of about 20-30%. Currently, one in five bags must be further inspected by carefully reviewing CT slice images.
After the baggage is check-in, the baggage is scanned by a CT scanner and axial slices or images are created of the baggage. The local operator/screener views the axial slices or images by scrolling through each image slice one by one to determine if any potential threats are present in an image. Scrolling through over dozens of images (or even more for future generation scanners) for each bag is a laborious task, and the local operator/screener must be alert to detect features of any potential threats within an image in order to flag the possible threats. Examination of each axial slice image gives rise to operator/screener fatigue that eventually will lead to sub-optimal performance by the operator causing him/her to miss some threats. After a bag is checked, a CT 3-D data set of a packed bag is obtained and may, for example, include hundreds of axial slice images. Of these images only a few images may show the potential threat. If the local operator misses anyone of these few images, the undetected threats could result in disaster either while a plane, train, ship, or cargo vessel is in transit or upon arrival at the destination. Customs officials in a destination country must wait until the arrival of the carrier to search the baggage or cargo, either manually or using a scanner, for contraband or any threatening objects.
There is a need for an improved baggage scanning system and method to allow a customs agent in a foreign country to be able to screen baggage or cargo while the baggage/cargo is in transit before arriving in the destination country. The customs agent needs to be able to perform an inspection of the baggage/cargo for contraband before the illegal material arrives in the country. Thus, the need exists for the customs agent to be able to electronically unpack the scanned baggage/cargo to inspect views of the inside of the packed baggage/cargo while in transit without having to physically unpack the baggage/cargo upon arrival.